hellraiserfandomcom-20200214-history
Frank Cotton
Frank Cotton was the brother of Larry Cotton, the uncle of Kirsty Cotton and the brother-in-law/lover of Julia Cotton. He came into the possession of the Lament Configuration, which ultimately led to him being tortured by the Cenobites. He was later revived and helped by Julia to restore himself to human form. He was eventually recaptured by the Cenobites and sent back to Hell. Biography Unlike his brother Larry, Frank was a selfish, hedonistic individual who had an affair with his sister in law Julia. After searching the world for greater forms of pleasure and living a life of promiscuity and sensual gluttony, Frank discovered the Lament configuration, a seemingly simple puzzle box which was actually a gateway into another dimension inhabited by the Cenobites, demonic surgeons who explore the furthers regions of experience. When Frank opened the box, his original body was torn apart. The Cenobites appeared and took Frank's remains to Hell. The box remained hidden in the attic of the Cotton house, until Larry and Julia moved back into their old home. When Larry cut himself on a nail while moving a mattress, he inadvertently spilled blood on the spot where Frank had died. Over the course of several hours, the blood opened a tear to Hell, pulling Frank's spirit back through and growing him a new body, though in a half-dead, emaciated and skinless state. Julia found him by accident and Frank convinced her who he was, and to help him. She agreed and brought men home under the pretense of sex, but Frank murdered them and consumed their flesh to heal himself. Eventually, Kirsty found out about Frank, who tried to assault her, but she managed to steal the box escaped. Kirsty later opened the Box and when the Cenobites appeared to take her to Hell, she informed them about Frank escaping and offered his life for her freedom. Meanwhile, Frank killed Larry and took his skin, and pretended to be Larry when Kirsty came home to warn him. However, Frank's quickly blew his cover when he acted cold and lewdly said"come to daddy", which he had said to Kirsty earlier when he tried to force himself on her. A fight erupted, and Frank accidentally stabbed Julia Cotton when trying to stab Kirsty. Frank absorbed Julia's flesh to heal himself, coldly saying "nothing personal, baby". He then cornered Kirsty in the attic, mocking her grief for her dead father. It proved to be his undoing, as the Cenobites ambushed him and tore him apart again with their chains and metal hooks. In Hellbound: Hellraiser II, Kirsty saw a vision of her father writing "I Am In Hell. Help Me". Kirsty and Tiffany entered Hell and found Frank. Frank was the one who wrote on the wall and pretended to be Larry. Frank's hell was a room filled with beds, upon which lay nondescript female shapes writhing under sheets. When Frank (or anyone else) tried to touch them, they withdrew into the walls; promising pleasure and never delivering. Julia appeared and pretended to help Frank, only to rip out his heart and mockingly use his own words "nothing personal, babe" before abandoning him. Frank was mentioned in Hellraiser: Hellseeker. During his travels, he had amassed a fortune, which he left to Kirsty in his will. Kirsty knew about it, but wanted nothing to do with Frank's fortune, as it was 'dirty money' that he gained illegally; also coupled with the murder of her father and the indignities she endured personally. Appearances *''Hellraiser'' *''Hellbound: Hellraiser II'' *''Hellraiser: Hellseeker'' (Mentioned) Gallery Hr1-misc14.jpg Neca-frank3full.jpg Hr1-misc40.jpg Hr1-dvd12.jpg tumblr_lj3tauUS7n1qaivtro1_500.jpg|Frank and Cenobites on the cover of The Hellbound Heart Category:Appears In Hellraiser Category:Appears In Hellraiser:Hellbound Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Hellbound Heart Characters